Chaos and Destruction
by MidgetCake
Summary: The Rekai Tentei meet another Detective team! But the fun is brought speeding down when two member's pasts get caught up with the RT. Soon an old prophacy comes true. Who are these feared and respected demons known as Chaos and Destruction? HOC,KOC
1. Chapter 1

Chaos and Destruction

Chapter One: Meeting but not knowing

"Hey, you can wait out here. Koenma's in a meeting." Botan said pointing to the thick mahogany doors. The voices inside were muffled by the thick doors, decimating the fierce argument inside.

"Whoever's in there has a nice pair of lungs," Yusuke joked. The yelling continued to grow louder, almost threatening to blow down the doors. The loud office created echoes in the long, empty hallway.

"Jeez, who's in there, anyhow? They're starting to hurt my ears…"Yusuke complained, rubbing his ringing ears. Poor Kurama was suffering a massive headache because of his sensitive ears. (Ya know, cuz he's a fox demon and he has really sensitive hearing...Hiei might too, but...whatever...)

Botan smiled. "You'll see." Her smiled never faltered as a girl with long waist-length brown hair and brown eyes ran up to Botan, panting. She was wearing black capri's and a red top with white K-Swiss sneakers. She seemed about 5'4". "Ganaru! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in there? Why are you breathing hard? Did you run here...Are you okay?"

The girl, Ganaru, smiled at the worrying girl. "You ask too many questions Botan. I _was_ supposed to be in there," she said, pointing to the loud office. "But I had to call my mom. She worries, ya know? So then I ran back here 'cuz Rey told me earlier that this was an important meeting. So here I am, talking to you, afraid of going in there to face my doom."

She glanced at Koenma's office. "Are we always that loud, damn!" Botan laughed. "Yeah, you guys are. You might want to get in there before Minoko kills you." Ganaru looked shocked.

"She would, wouldn't she?" The girl walked to the door and pushed it open only to have it push back on her. A girl popped her head through. "Oh, I'm sorry Ganaru. I didn't see you there."

She had long violet hair, swept up in a messy bun, with purple eyes. She was wearing a kimono similar to Botan's except it was blue. She stood about 5'3". As she was helping up the fallen girl another man came out. He had sloppy black hair falling over his green eyes. He was wearing an outfit similar to Youko's in black and green.

Botan smiled again. "Hi Minoko, Aiden. Where's Sirano and Reynna?"

The man, Aiden, pointed at the office. "Probably still fighting with Diaper Rash." He answered shrugging, giving him the image of the laid-back kind of guy. He was tall, about 6'4".

"Yeah, they never stop bickering." Minoko sighed. "I guess it's only natural. I mean, they are twins after all."

"Yes, I agree. Brothers and sisters always fight. But what would take them this long? Are they fighting with themselves or Koenma?" Botan pondered. (Thats a funny little word...okay, I'll stop.)

"I dunno. I'll get them." Ganaru said taking in a big gulp of air. "MARY-KATE AND ASHLEY! GET YOUR TWIN BUTTS OVER HERE!"

"SHUT UP WOMAN! KEEP YOUR INSUFFERABLE MOUTH TO YOURSELF!" A male with spiky silver hair and on the side of his head was a piece of black hair and flaming blue eyes walked out of the office. He had on jeans and a red Rancid tee with black sneakers. He seemed about 5'7". "What the hell is your problem?" he yelled in the girls face. Apparently he didn't notice he was called a girl.

"Oh God. Many things." Another girl walked out of the office. She had long silver hair, reaching past the back of her knees, with natural black bangs framing her pale face.(The black is natural...its like a family trait...) Her icy-blue eyes shined with annoyance as she stared at her said brother. She was plainly the shortest, standing at a small height of 4'8".

Ganaru pouted in the corner, plotting to humiliate her teammates.

Noticing the boys, Aiden stuck out his hand. "The names Aiden. And you are?"

"Yusuke Urameshi. Nice to meet 'cha!"

"I'm Ganaru Kozina! I control the element of wind!"

" Kuzuma Kuwabara! It's nice to meet you lovely ladies!"

"Smooth. Names Minoko, call me Noko."

"Pleasure. I'm Kurama."

"I'm Sirano Cozeniko and since that midget isn't gunna give out her name, I'll tell you. Meet my sister Reynna."

"Hn. Hiei."

Reynna sighed. "Well that wasted 10 minutes of my life and I'll never get it back." She started to walk away mumbling about 'asshole demons causing trouble'.

Sirano whistled. "Pessimistic much?"

"Ugh. Rano, you dumbass leave her alone. You know she's mad." Minoko slapped his arm then started to walk after Reynna. "Besides, Rano, she can kick your sorry ass."

Sirano grabbed his chest. "Ouch, Noko. What kind of girlfriend are you?" he mocked, pretending to be hurt. Minoko rolled her eyes.

"The kind that can kick you to the curb," Ganaru giggled between 'coughs'. Sirano scoffed. "Nice, Naru, I feel loved."

"Well you should. You have to wear a tux!"

"So? You have to wear a dress! D-R-E-S-S!"

Ganaru frowned. "How rude.Ohhh! That's why Rey's so mad!"Ganaru exclaimed, realization flashing in her eyes.

"Yeah," Aiden said, joining the conversation. "We came here to talk about it."

"Oh, sorry I missed it. I had to talk to my mom. She started freaking out, saying stuff like 'Where have you been? I miss you. Your rooms a mess…blah blah blah'. When will she shut up?"

"Oh, Naru," Aiden sighed. "She just misses her wittle wirl." He said talking like a baby.

Ganaru scowled. "Very funny. At least I'm not getting married next year. You're committing yourself to a lifetime of misery, brats, and nagging relatives. Haha," she laughed before chasing after her teammates.

Aiden stood there, stunned, scared, and worried. "You okay? Aiden? Are you in there? Hello?" Botan called out waving her hand in front of his blank face. "Aid, you in there?"

Aiden looked at the blue haired girl and chuckled. "Oh, God. If Naru's getting to me now what will become of the future," he joked. "I really need a vacation from her."

Botan laughed. "I seriously think we all do. Especially when Reynna isn't mad. She's worse than Ganaru!"

"When they both team up is bad beyond belief. They've pranked me so many times on my birthday, I think they got me for every year I've been alive…and that's ," he paused- for either effect or he was thinking- then looked shocked. "172 times!"

Botan giggled. "Maybe you should go home to Shinatzu! Tell Minoko that I need to talk to her when you see her."

Aiden smiled then nodded. "Will do. Nice to meet you," he told the 4 boys before giving Botan a hug and walking off in the direction his teammates took.

"They seemed nice," Yusuke said. "That Sirano guy had awesome hair."

Kuwabara nodded. "Yeah, those girls were hot…especially the short one. She would be the perfect girlfriend for Shrimpy!"

"Baka, she would kill you if you said that in front of her…since she's not, I will!" Hiei said before pulling out his katana, only to have Kurama stop him.

"I'm sure Koenma's waiting for us. I think we've been out here for too long. Let's go," he said as he walked in the office.

"He only said that because he likes Ganaru," Yusuke whispered to Kuwabara as they fallowed Botan and Hiei inside the office.

Kuwabara just sniggered and nodded. "Wait…" Kuwabara stopped walking as did Yusuke.

"What is it, Kuwabara?"

"Who the _hell_ were they?"

* * *

Oh God. At first I was gunna introduce them as the Universal Spirit Detectives or Continental Spirit Detectives...but, alas, i forgot to say that! God I'm hopeless...anyway, which one do you think sounds better? Universal or Continental? You chose...

* * *

-------------/ Oh boy. I don't like how this came out…Personally I don't know where this is going…I just wanted to put it up here./-------------- 


	2. The Ball Pt 1

* * *

Okay first of all...

THANK YOU! to everyone who reviewed my story or stories! Sorry if it's a little confusing... and the whole ball thing came early...way toooooo early, but it was the only way to fit the story without rearanging it too much. And this has got to be the shortest chapter on the whole site! Arrgh! But, I promise that I'll make this more interesting and understandable without being so boring. Got any tips or advice for the story or my writing? Feel free to tell me, im willing to improve.(That way I'll get 'A's in english! Woohoo!) Maybe this will clear things up a bit, if it doesnt and something still confuses you, tell me.

Reynna Cozeniko: Age 15, short, has silver hair that goes down to her knees and black bangs, icy blue eyes, loves jeans and Chuck Taylors, is a lightning demon, twin bro is Sirano, best bud is Ganaru, and can be moody but is really cheerful and loves pranks, lives in Ningenkai(human world), is captin of the Universal Spirit Detectives.

Sirano Cozeniko: Age 15,( taller than Rey)Yusuke's height, has short spiky silver hair with a black patch of hair at the side, blue eyes, loves band tee shirts, is a lightning demon, twin sis is Reynna(he's 5 mins older),gf is Minoko, always cheerful, loves jokes, lives with all his teammates in Ningenkai.

Ganaru Kozina: Age 15, brown hair, brown eyes, LOVES capris and the color red, is a wind demon, hyper and joyful, loves pranks and jokes, lives with teammates.

Aiden: Age 20, black hair that falls into his green eyes, engaged to Shinatzu, very tall, laid-back and easy going, is a water demon, lives with teammates in ningenkai.

Minoko: Age 15, violet eyes and hair always up in a loose bun, is a ferry girl/ assistant to the Universal team, loves Sirano,and lives with the USD team.

hope that clears it up. Also the Universal team takes care of things all over the world instead of just Japan. They also only get missions bigger than the Dark Tournament and Toguro missions. They strictly work for King Enma, not Koenma. Jr. is just the mission giver- guy.

* * *

Chaos and Destruction

Chapter 2: The Ball Pt.1

"Say what?"

"You and your teammates are going to a ball today."

"Since when?"

"Since now! Since my dad planned it!"

"I ain't goin'!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

The argument between Koenma and Yusuke will continue like this for a while so I will tell you what the hell they're talking about.

Fashback

Right when the Spirit Detectives entered the toddler's office, an invitation was shoved in Kurama's hand.

The red head looked at it skeptically. "An 'Annual Hero's Ball'? What's this all about?"

"It's a ball that all the hero's and highly respected people come to mingle. This year you guys are invited and you're allowed to bring dates but I wouldn't. Eventually someone will get drunk and start a riot, it's not the safest place, but it's respectable." Koenma answered off-handedly, casually waving his hand.

"When do we go?" Kuwabara asked, taking the card from Kurama.

"Tonight, appaerantly," Kurama stated, snatching back the stolen paper.

"Whose else is going?" Hiei wondered, snatching the card from the fox.

"The Universal team, Botan, Ogre, and I, and many respected demons," Koenma informed, taking back the invite.

"Say what?" Yusuke blurted, starting the previous conversation.

End flashback

"You are going and that is it!" Koenma yelled out, pounding his tiny fists on his desk.

"Jeez,"Yusuke said. "I think it's time for your nap."

Koenma sat back in his chair and rubbed his temples. "It is…"

AT THE BALL!

Universal Spirit Detectives POV

"Are you guys ready yet?" Minoko called from the hallway of the team's apartment. She was wearing a long strapless dark red dress, that went down to her knees and hung low on the back.(The dress was longer at the back, the tip reached the floor.) She had on a gold necklace with matching earrings. She also had a pair of black boots.

"Yeah, I am," Reynna stepped out of her room. She had a black dress that stopped at the ankles and had a red trimming along the end. She had a belt hanging on her hips, and silver and gold accessories. In stead of heels she had a pair of black and white converse. Her hair was down, as usual, but she added some glitter to it, making it sparkle.(Ever do that? It's funny, and shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiny! I have an obsession for shiny things…)

Minoko sighed. As usual, Rey was never one to wear high heels. "Nice chucks," she chuckled.

"I know. I can't walk in heels, I'd bust my ass." Reynna grinned. It's better when she's in a good mood.

"Im ready!" Ganaru screeched as she bounded down the stairs in her red mini dress and black capris. At the last step she almost tripped over her heels and onto Aiden, who just walked into the room, like the innocent little guy he is.

"Oh jeez," Aiden mumbled. "I'd laugh if she fell in the punch bowl…"

"God, that would of hurt," the clumsy girl spoke. "Now where's miss Olsen?"

"Right here," Sirano grunted, still not realizing he was called a girl. Both Aiden and Sirano had on a tux that wasn't buttoned, but instead of a white undershirt Rano had on a 'The Used' black tee shirt.

"We'd better get going!" Minoko cheered and opened a portal to the ball.

* * *

See? Told ya it was short...its pitiful. Could some one give me ideas to pass some time at the ball cuz I think what I was gunna out in is about 10 minutes long...its supposed to last for hours! groan...ugh... oh and thanks to the people who put me on your favorite lists!  



End file.
